Henahvirians
Henahvirians are the native people of the country and surrounding territories of Henahvir. It is unknown as to when the Henahvirians originally came about, however, they can be traced back to before the age of human exploration. Henahvirans had always been exclusive to the original borders of Henahvir in northern Wheründia and followed the country's expansion southward. By the turn of the third millennium, the Henahvirians could be found heavily concentrated throughout the entirety of Wheründia, as well as Bryuland and Radorah. History Origins The exact time of the origins of the Henahvirians aren't exactly known. The oldest evidence of Henahvirians lays within the original foundations of Chrönicle Daur - the oldest city on the globe. Due to this, it is highly likely that the Henahvirians are the oldest and possibly first race of humans to have existed. The Henahvirian civilizations began to advance drastically shortly before their creation of the calendar through the development of various settlements such as Chrönicle Dauer, Amarence, and Eva Aurorius. In the year 1, the Henahvirians developed the modern calendar that would soon be adopted by all civilizations after spreading across the globe. Although the Henahvirians had developed working ships and boats around the year of 68, they were entirely used for navigating rivers and fishing on lakes. In the late 500's, the first vessel designed exclusively for sailing long distances was developed by a shipwright named Gustanoph Labonsyild. Using the vessel, the Henahvirians set out downstream on the River Dauer, eventually ending up in the Dionysian Sea and inhabiting the Isles of the Dionysian Archipelago. For reasons unknown, the Henahvirians returned to their homes and then back to the isles to colonize them. While the Henahvirians were the first race to explore outside of their own continent, after the settling of the Dionysian Archipelago, they did not embark on further explorations beyond the Wheründia/Bryuland continent until after the Kellerian expeditions began. The Arlemunians are recorded as the first race to interact with another race of intercontinental humans in the year 633 when they landed in Eldaragest. Through completely unrelated events, the Henahvirians began to explore much more also in the 630's, eventually landing on the continent of Radorah in 638, only two years after the Arlemunians. The Henahvirians were, however, the first to land in the Hanarikar Lands, where they were met with great hostility by the Native Hanarrians. Northern Territorial Wars The Arlemunians that had migrated from the south and southwest founded strong relations with the Henahvirians and soon began trading and coexisting with them, and even went on to build several settlements that grew into large cities within Radorah. Early on, before a common language was established, the Arlemunians referred to the Hanahvirians as rador ahyans ''which translated in the Ancient Arlemunian language to ''friendly ones. ''Eventually, the Henahvirians began referring to the Arlemunians as ''Radorans and somehow along the way, the land in which they shared was named Radorah, and the people that inhabited it Radoran. However it would not be until the Native Hanarrians offered forth the Ancient Hanarrian Treaty that the true race of Radorans would come about. As the Arlemunian and Henahvirian settlers spread throughout Radorah, they eventually returned north to the Hanarikar Lands, discovering much more than they had originally believed there to be. As they discovered more land in around the year 1012, military campaigns were waged against the Native Hanarrians, who proved to be brutally fierce and superior warriors against the settlers. Despite their brutality and lust for war, the Hanarrians were too greatly outnumbered to hold on to their homelands, and were eventually spread so far thin that what remained of them become nothing other than legends, leaving the entire race in its purest entity as almost nothing but extinct. The Hanarrians that did remain were forced to sign a treaty which is now known as the Ancient Hanarrian Treaty - which granted ownership of much of the Hanarikar Lands to the invaders from Radorah, giving them reason not to leave. After many years, the Henahvirians, Hanarrians, and Arlemunians all assimilated into one uniform culture and eventually a common recognizable race known as the Radorans. Category:Wheründia Category:Race Category:Henahvir